leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Escape item
An escape item is an item that can be used to distract a wild Pokémon, allowing the player to escape instantly regardless of any factors that would otherwise prevent escape. The items all resemble Pokémon native to the region the items are available in: a , a 's tail, and a 's tail. Escape items Doll |gen=I |bag=Items |sell=500 |sellnotes=Generation I-VI |sell2=50 |sellnotes2=Generation VII |buyable=yes |buy= |effect=Ends a battle with a wild Pokémon. |descstad=Use during a battle against a wild Pokémon to make a getaway. |descgsc=Use to escape from a wild Pokémon. |descrse=Use to flee from any battle with a wild Pokémon. |descfrlg=An attractive doll. Use it to flee from any battle with a wild Pokémon. |desccoloxd=An item brought over from a faraway place. |descdppthgss=A doll that attracts Pokémon. Use it to flee from any battle with a wild Pokémon. |descbwb2w2=A doll that attracts Pokémon. Use it to flee from any battle with a wild Pokémon. |descxyoras=A doll that attracts the attention of a Pokémon. It guarantees escape from any battle with wild Pokémon. |descsm=A doll that attracts the attention of a Pokémon. It guarantees escape from any battle with wild Pokémon. |locrby=Celadon Department Store |locgsc=Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store, Mt. Moon Square |locfrlg=Celadon Department Store |locdppt=Veilstone Department Store |lochgss=Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store, Mt. Moon Square, (5000+ steps) |locbw=Black City shop |locb2w2=Shopping Mall Nine, Big Stadium and Small Court (post-game) |locxy=Laverre City |locoras= (occasionally given by Amy & Liv after a rematch), Lilycove City (Level 2) |locsm=Hau'oli City (given by Lillie after becoming ) |main=Poké Doll }} 's Tail |gen=III |bag=Items |sell=500 |sellnotes=Generation I-VI |sell2=50 |sellnotes2=Generation VII |buyable=yes |buy= |effect=Ends a battle with a wild Pokémon. |descrse=Use to flee from any battle with a wild Pokémon. |descfrlg=An attractive item. Use it to flee from any battle with a wild Pokémon. |desccoloxd=An item brought over from a faraway place. |descdppthgss=An item that attracts Pokémon. Use it to flee from any battle with a wild Pokémon. |descbwb2w2=An item that attracts Pokémon. Use it to flee from any battle with a wild Pokémon. |descxyoras=A toy that attracts the attention of a Pokémon. It guarantees escape from any battle with wild Pokémon. |descsm=A toy that attracts the attention of a Pokémon. It guarantees escape from any battle with wild Pokémon. |locrse=Verdanturf Town Poké Mart, Lilycove Department Store |lochgss= (3000+ steps) |locbw=Black City shop |locb2w2=Nacrene City |locoras=Lilycove City (Level 2) |main=Fluffy Tail }} , Virbank City, Shopping Mall Nine, Big Stadium and Small Court (post-game) |locxy=Pokémon Village (trash cans), Coumarine City |locoras=Mauville City, Lilycove City (Level 2) |locsm=Festival Plaza |main=Poké Toy }} In the spin-off games PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond The Poké Doll, simply known as "Plush" in-game, makes an appearance in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond as a gift item found inside crates. It can be given to Pokémon to make them happier, or can be used to distract certain Pokémon from running away. Instead of Clefairy, these Dolls represent , but were also translated to English as Poké Doll (Japanese: ピィにんぎょう Doll). Artwork This is artwork of the items as seen on the Pokémon Global Link. In the anime A Poké Doll belonging to first appeared in Lulled to La-La Land! and made brief reappearances in each episode from Now You See Them, Now You Don't! to Family Determination!. Lillie used the Poké Doll in Rescuing the Unwilling! to remind Lusamine's of the good times they had had together, allowing it to break free of 's control. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In A Hollow Victreebel, used a Poké Doll to escape from a group of that were trying to eat him in the . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga used a Poké Doll as a substitute for himself in Part-Time Job At The Swimming Pool!!. Since then, it became Clefairy's signature item, mostly relying on it to decoy himself or flee from any battle. In the TCG The Poké Doll is featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game as a . The English language release of the card uses the English equivalent of the Japanese name, Clefairy Doll. The following is a list of cards named Clefairy Doll. |type=Trainer|enset=Base Set|enrarity=Rare|ennum=70/102|jpsetlink=Base Set|jpset=Expansion Pack|jprarity=Rare}} Trivia * In Generation III, the Poké Doll, which resembles a , is unavailable in Hoenn until Generation VI, and is instead replaced by the Fluffy Tail, which resembles the tail of a which is native to Hoenn; the Fluffy Tail is likewise only available in Hoenn, and is again replaced by the Poké Doll in Generation IV. ** Similarly, both are replaced in the Unova region by the Poké Toy, which resembles the tail of . Furthermore, the Japanese name does not mention its name as opposed to the previous two escape items. However, as before, the previous two items are still available in Unova, but not as easily obtainable (they are much more expensive and only obtainable in Black City, which is exclusive to Pokémon Black). * The Lost Item that must be returned to the in exchange for the Magnet Train Pass in Generations II and is implied to be the same Poké Doll given to her to obtain the in Generations I and . * Due to a glitch in the Generation I games, Poké Dolls can also be used to bypass the ghost Marowak in Pokémon Tower; this glitch was fixed in Generation III. Category:Items * fr:Objet de fuite it:Strumenti di Fuga